


Black Widow By Day, Black Kitten By Night

by elle1991



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Play, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cat Ears, Cats, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Het, Kinky, Kissing, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Masochism, Master/Pet, Naked Cuddling, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov-centric, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Natasha Romanov, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Natasha Romanov, Submission, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/pseuds/elle1991
Summary: Natasha has a kink for kitten pet play. Clint is only too happy to oblige.Or: the one where Natasha dons her cat ears, Clint ties up his pet, and hardcore, steamy sex ensues.





	Black Widow By Day, Black Kitten By Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsdrache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsdrache/gifts).



> This story takes place in 2013, after the events of Avengers and before the fall of SHIELD in Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Natasha looked herself up and down in the mirror, taking in her appearance.

Tonight was date night. She was in the mood to have a night of fun and passion, and she had pulled out all the stops to make herself look as irresistible as possible.

Her red hair was worn loose, her curls tumbling down her shoulders. She wore a push-up bra and black lace panties underneath a sheer black negligee that stopped at her upper thighs. On her feet were high heels, making her legs look long and willowy.

She shivered with anticipation, trying to imagine how Clint would react to her when he arrived. She imagined him hardening in his pants, his lips parting and his eyes dilating as he undressed her with his eyes. She could feel the wetness between her legs as she thought of it, her hand sliding down to grind lightly against her clit.

Tonight, she wanted to have fun. She wanted to completely let go. Work at SHIELD was going through a stressful patch, with more and more threats popping up every week, it seemed. She was anxious and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to temporarily forget all about the pressures of day-to-day life and throw herself into a night of pleasure. She wanted to orgasm so hard that it blew away all other thoughts from her head.

She picked up the lipstick and applied it carefully to her lips, pursing her lips together to lock in the colour once she was done. It was bright red; a bold choice, but one that she felt she could pull off. She liked the way it made her lips look: full, sensual and voluptuous.

She smiled, before reaching out for two final items to complete her outfit.

She picked up the collar slowly, running her fingers along it reverently. It was made of leather; the real thing, not some cheap counterfeit. She closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of it, soft and luxurious against her skin. She slipped it around her neck and secured it in place. The metal buckle at the front felt cool against her throat, and just below it, a pendant shaped like the letter N dangled from a ring. Clint had bought it for her.

Finally, her fingers trembling slightly with excitement, she reached for her cat ears, placing them onto her head and pushing the headband down into position. Outfit complete, she appraised herself one final time in the mirror, satisfied that she looked as seductive as she could hope for in the sparse time left before Clint's arrival.

She turned her back on the mirror, turning her attention to the bedroom. The room was tidy, her dirty clothes stuffed in the wicker washing basket and the rest of her belongings neatly put away. She had put fresh sheets on the bed, crisp and clean, although they would be crumpled and messy soon enough.

She shivered with excitement, staring at the sheets, indulging herself with thoughts of lying on them with Clint, his cock pistoning between her legs, his mouth on her neck, sucking hard to form a love bite...

_Ding dong._

She was brought out of her fantasy by the sound of the doorbell. Her stomach flipped with nerves, her heart rate accelerating in anticipation. She wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her negligee and forced herself not to run to the door, but to pace herself carefully. She drew it out, purposefully walking slowly, relishing the wait. The self-restraint was a little like bondage, of a sort. The thought made her even more excited.

She stopped in front of the door. She peered through the spy hole, not wanting to give a lost visitor at the wrong apartment an eyeful. Thankfully, it was Clint. She took a moment to visually appreciate her boyfriend. He was looking smart, with a fitted, short-sleeved white shirt and a thin black tie. His hair was neatly brushed and parted to the side, his beard trimmed to perfection.

Natasha's heart fluttered. Even after several years together, he still made an effort on date night. It was sweet.

She opened the door, excitement spurting through her as she observed his reaction. Clint's eyes roved over her from head to toe, a mixture of shock and unhidden desire on his face. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, his pupils expanding as he stared at her. He cleared his throat, his eyes snapping back up to her face as he tried not to ogle so obviously.

"I thought we were going out to watch a movie," he said.

Natasha smirked at his congested tone of voice, grabbing hold of his tie and pulling him inside her apartment. He stumbled over the threshold, his shoes squeaking on the wooden floor as he entered her space.

"I changed my mind," said Natasha.

She pushed the door shut behind them. It clicked shut, locking automatically. The sound of the lock sliding into place had barely had time to reach Natasha's ears before she found herself being swung around and pushed up against the door, Clint crowding into her personal space as he sought out her mouth, kissing her hungrily.

The kiss was almost frenzied. Clint's stubble rubbed against her face, their lips slick, their bodies pressed together in one long, hot line. Clint's hands ran up and down Natasha's sides, worshipping her shape, his thumbs drifting inwards to stroke at her hips, her belly, the sides of her breasts.

Natasha gasped as his leg wormed its way between hers, her hands gripping tighter at his shirt as she ground her pussy down against his thigh. Her panties were wet. She could feel the heat and moisture of her arousal as she rubbed herself against him. One of her hands dropped down to wrap around Clint's throbbing cock trapped inside his trousers, drawing a moan from his lips.

"Oh yeah," groaned Clint. "This is way better than going to see a movie."

His right hand slipped up her front, ghosting teasingly over her breasts, before coming to a stop at her collar. He fingered it slowly, thoughtfully, his blue eyes darting up to meet her green ones. He pressed a kiss to her temple, letting go of the collar to stroke at her neck.

"Such a good little kitten..." said Clint. "Does my pet want me to take control tonight?"

Natasha closed her eyes, reflecting on this thing that they shared together; this unique dynamic that they had between them. It was not something that everyone understood, but it was a very special thing for them both.

Sometimes, Natasha found it hard to unwind, to properly let go of all the pressures and responsibilities that she had in real-life.

When things became too much, she found it cathartic to submit, to become a pet, to let Clint take control of her, take care of her, take on the responsibility so that she could be free of it.

Some people called it degrading. She called it liberating. She and Clint were equals. She was perfectly capable of consenting oh-so-enthusiastically to submission. If other people could not understand that, then they were welcome to take their opinions elsewhere.

She reflected on Clint's question, taking in the weight of the collar around her neck, the cat ears perched on her head. Clint's hand stroked lovingly at her hair. She thought about the last frantic week at work and the idea of letting go of all the stress that was weighing down heavily on her shoulders. She wanted it. No, more than that, she was starving for it.

"Yes," she said, suddenly desperate to submit.

Clint's hand tightened in her hair, gripping her firmly but not painfully. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead, his clothed erection brushing against her thigh.

"OK, kitten," he said.

He pushed her down to her knees so that she was kneeling in front of him, the front door pressed against her back. From here, she could see the bulge in his trousers right in front of her face, his cock straining against the material. She leant forward and nuzzled against it, revelling in the hardness and thickness of it. She smiled as he throbbed, rubbing her face against it, feeling the heat of it leak through the thin material of his trousers.

"Good kitten," said Clint, stroking her hair.

His hand pushed her face even closer to his crotch, so that her face was completely pressed up against him. She smelt the musky smell of pre-come, her mouth watering at the thought of his throbbing cock leaking inside his boxers. She licked at his trousers, her tongue tracing the shape of his cock from root to tip through the material.

Clint moaned, his hand tightening in her hair and pulling her away. He smiled down at her, his eyes dark with lust as he stared at her kneeling obediently.

"Follow me," he said.

He began to walk down the corridor towards Natasha's bedroom, looking back and crooning as if calling to a real cat. Natasha dropped down onto all fours and followed him, her heart flipping with excitement as he watched her with a look of evident desire. His eyes lingered on her breasts as they swayed beneath her as she crawled. She pushed them out further to tease him, lengthening her neck and arching her back, her pussy tingling as his lips parted with lust.

They entered the bedroom. Clint hopped up onto the bed and lay down on it, propping his head up with one hand and patting the space on the bed beside him with the other. Natasha climbed up onto the bed, crawling up to him and nuzzling her head along his legs, rubbing her cat ears against him.

He stroked her behind the ears, his fingers carding through her hair and scratching gently at her scalp. She closed her eyes and purred, immersing herself in the physical sensation. She felt as though she were melting under his touch. Her taut muscles were slowly relaxing as her breathing deepened, her mind and her shoulders loosening under his ministrations.

"Good kitten," Clint said softly. "You're so perfect, Natasha."

Natasha's gaze travelled the length of his body, taking in the sight of him stretched out on the bed wearing his smart clothes. She moaned appreciatively, reaching out to squeeze at the bulge in his trousers, when he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his crotch.

"No," he said. "I'm the one in charge, remember?"

His eyes were dark, his voice rough. He emanated a mixture of danger and desire that sent a shiver down Natasha's spine. He reached out for the bedside table, pulling open the middle drawer and rummaging around in its contents. A moan left Natasha's throat in anticipation. She knew exactly what it was that he was searching for in that drawer – it was perhaps their favourite toy to spice things up in the bedroom.

He slowly pulled out a length of rope, uncoiling it as he did so. He let about a foot of it dangle down and trailed it slowly over Natasha's skin, caressing her with the rope, letting it rub gently against her legs as he brought it up towards her torso, before bringing it briefly against her sopping panties. The unexpected contact, light though it was, was enough to make her gasp.

Clint smirked.

"Hold out your hands," he said.

Natasha obeyed, holding her hands out in front of her, her wrists together. Clint took the rope and tied a cuff around one wrist, taking his time to make sure that it was secure but not too tight. Satisfied that the cuff was comfortable and safe, he placed gentle kisses on her wrist, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin reverently.

Leaning back against his heels, the looped the rope around her other wrist, finally tying her hands together. Natasha closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she focused on the sensation of her hands bound together, feeling herself begin to slip down into blissful subspace.

Clint pulled her into a hug, holding her close so that her body pressed up against his. It was not so much a sexual touch, but a loving one. Clint was letting her know, without words, that he had her, that she was safe, that they were bound not only with rope but also with love. She sighed, her bound hands trapped between them, feeling the weight on her shoulders get lighter with every second of the long exhale. Clint began peppering kisses on her face and forehead, bliss coursing through her as she melted in his arms.

Finally, Clint pulled away. He scooted up the bed so that his back was resting against the slatted headboard, his legs stretched out languidly in front of him.

"Come and lay on my lap, kitten," he said.

It was difficult with her hands bound together, but she carefully manoeuvred herself so that she was lying on her front across Clint's lap. In this position, they were perpendicular to one another, her crotch directly above his, her ass pointing upwards. She could feel the hard line of his erection beneath her. She ground down against it, relishing the moan it drew from his lips. She smirked and did it again, but this time Clint's hand went straight to her hair, gripping tightly, on the knife-edge between pleasure and pain.

"Did I say you could do that?" said Clint.

Natasha's eyes watered at the force of Clint's hand in her hair. She breathing was laboured, her movements constricted by both the rope around her wrists and the helpless position Clint had placed her in, draped lewdly across his lap.

"No," she replied.

"No...?" said Clint.

A shiver of pleasure went through her at the loaded question. She knew exactly how she was supposed to reply, and the idea of it sent another rush of arousal to her pussy, her legs trembling with the thought of it. She licked her lips, excitement building in her gut as she prepared to reply. She loved it when he was so dominant.

"No, sir," she said.

Clint immediately let go of her hair, stroking her scalp and gently massaging her aching neck. Natasha buried her face in the duvet, breathing deeply as Clint's hand soothed the residual pain from the brutal hair-gripping.

"Good girl," he said.

Natasha smiled, basking in the praise like a cat that had found a particularly perfect patch of sunlight. She exhaled contentedly, losing herself in the various sensations on her skin: the roughness of the rope, the softness of the duvet, the warmth of Clint's hand as it began to explore her body.

He stroked her neck, his fingernails scratching gently at the sensitive tendons, before slowly migrating downwards and concentrating on her back. His hand moved softly, unhurriedly, tracing intricate patterns all over her back like an artist trying out different designs. He alternated between stroking, scratching and massaging, the contrast a delicious mix of different sensations all designed to make her as relaxed as possible. It was working; Natasha could feel her muscles loosening, her mind clearing of worries.

She was beginning to drool on the duvet when Clint's touches began to migrate southwards, slowing down to an agonising crawl as he worshipped every inch of her back, before slowly, slowly creeping down the dip of her lower back, to where it began to rise with the swell of her ass.

He caressed her ass lazily, using both hands to cup and squeeze the two globes, before moving down once more to start stroking her thighs. He stroked and teased her slowly and methodically, dragging his nails across her sensitive skin before rubbing over the same spot with an open palm, then squeezing and massaging, never letting her get used to one sensation before switching to another.

At last, his hands started to creep back up her legs, caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs as he sought out her pussy. Natasha whimpered in anticipation, dripping wet and scorching hot in her panties. She held her breath, her mouth open and her eyes screwed shut as Clint's hand inched closer and closer. He was almost there, almost right where she needed to be touched. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to push back and meet his hand, knowing that rushing him would result in punishment.

Finally, his hand closed the final few centimetres, ghosting over her mound, the back of his hand applying the slightest pressure against her pussy. She gasped, the sound muffled by the duvet, as he rubbed the back of his hand slowly, maddeningly lightly, past her dripping entrance, gently brushing her soaked panties where they were sticking to her slick flesh.

Clint moved past her pussy and once more began lavishing attention on her ass, squeezing and playing with her ass cheeks, his strong hands mauling and petting her. Natasha's mouth hung open, her breathing laboured as she floated on a cloud of bliss, her panties soaked as Clint continued to fondle her. He parted her ass cheeks, slipping her panties to the side, dipping an inquisitive finger down to brush gently at her tight ass hole, before moving lower, finally grinding the palm of his hand against the entrance of her pussy.

The zing of pleasure, so long coming after such a maddening tease, took her by surprise. Her clit sent a pulse of pleasure throbbing through her body, her pussy clenching in anticipation and need, desperate for more. She writhed in Clint's lap, unable to stop the moan which slipped past her lips.

"Oh kitten," said Clint, sounding disappointed. "I didn't say you could moan."

Natasha whimpered. It was a well-established rule: when they were engaging in their kinkier activities, Natasha was not allowed to moan without permission. She trembled with the knowledge of what she knew was going to happen next. She barely had time to mentally prepare herself for the sting, before Clint's hand came down hard and spanked her.

He set an even pace, swatting each ass cheek in turn, building up in intensity with every perfectly-placed spank. She buried her face in the duvet, exhaling hard with every spank, until her ass cheeks were tingling and her eyes were watering with pain. She counted in her head the number of swats: eighteen, nineteen, twenty...

On the twentieth spank, Clint stopped, looking down to admire his handiwork. By now, Natasha knew from experience, her ass would be a pretty shade of pink. His hand went down to rub once more at the entrance of her pussy. She closed her eyes, her hot, slick juices leaking onto Clint's hand, betraying how much she had enjoyed her punishment.

Clint cupped her pussy and clit, grinding down on her. Pleasure, hot and primal, shot through her. Natasha grit her teeth, resisting the strong urge to moan.

"Good girl," praised Clint. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes, sir," said Natasha. "I'm sorry for moaning without permission."

Clint smiled, patting her ass affectionately.

"It's OK, kitten," he said. "I give you permission to moan for the rest of the night."

He punctuated it with another delicious grind against her clit. Natasha moaned, her legs shaking with pleasure. Clint nudged her legs further apart, placing her in a more comfortable position as he cupped her pussy, the heel of his palm pressed against her clit. He began to grind against it in small circles, the pressure firm and steady as he worked to get her off.

His fingers were pressing down on her pussy too, not penetrating but rubbing enticingly, doubling up with the pressure against her sensitive clit to give her slowly-building, all-encompassing pleasure. She moaned and trembled in his lap, her pussy clenching and throbbing, sopping wet as she felt a ball of pleasure building and building inside of her. She was so close to orgasm, so close to that sweet release. All she needed was a little more stimulation, a little more...

Clint seemed to sense her impending orgasm. He pulled his hand away with a smirk, grinning when Natasha whimpered in protest, his voice dark and wrecked when he spoke next.

"Let's get you out of these sexy clothes," he said.

He wiggled out from underneath her, before gently rolling her over so that she was lying on her back. He helped her sit upright, and then reached for the rope that was binding her wrists together, carefully undoing the knot and unwinding it. Natasha whimpered as the rope fell away from her wrists, missing the sensation of being restricted as soon as it was taken away.

"Don't worry," said Clint. "The rope will go back on once I've got you naked."

He slipped his hands underneath her negligee, his fingers skimming along her sides as he pulled the garment up along her body and over her head. He discarded the negligee on the bedroom floor, before shuffling closer to knead her breasts.

His hands cupped her through the bra, squeezing and stroking each breast, rubbing her nipples through the fabric. Natasha pushed her breasts forward, moaning as Clint continued squeezing and playing with them. His hands drifted around to her back, unfastening her bra and finally allowing her breasts to spring free.

Clint pulled Natasha close, kissing her fiercely as she pushed her naked breasts up against his shirt. His hands slid down to her panties, caressing her hips and squeezing her ass as his fingers teased at the lacy material. His fingertips grazed over her dripping pussy, before finally moving up and hooking around the top of the panties, pulling them down her legs.

Natasha kicked off the panties, enjoying the way Clint looked down at her dressed only in her high heels, collar and cat ears. His lips were parted, his eyes glazed, his cock visibly straining within the confines of his trousers. Natasha slowly parted her legs, giving him an eyeful of her dripping wet pussy, loving the way his cock throbbed against his clothing in response. Maintaining eye contact, she drew out the tease, rubbing her palm against her clit to arouse herself even further.

She barely had time to react before he launched himself at her, pinning her down to the bed beneath his weight, his fully-clothed body pressing down against her naked one. The texture of his clothes against her bare skin was overwhelmingly erotic, viscerally reminding her of his dominance, of her submission – she moaned, turned on beyond belief.

They were kissing, their bodies grinding together as Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She could feel the hard length of his erection rubbing between her legs through the fabric of his trousers. Her bare pussy was getting juices all over his clothing, but he did not seem to care. The heat of his body leaked through the thin material of his clothes, searing hot against her skin. His stubble scratched against her face, his tongue lashing against hers.

They pulled apart briefly for air, his face hovering over hers, his eyes dark and his lips slick and red. His face was flushed, his carefully-brushed hair now wild and messy. He cupped her face tenderly, the motion so at odds with the heat of the moment that it made Natasha's stomach flip with a strange sense of excitement.

"You look so beautiful," said Clint. "So perfect."

"I love you," said Natasha.

Clint pulled her hands up over her head. She thought he was going to hold them, the soppy romantic that he was, when she felt the familiar feeling of rope wrapping once more around her wrists. She moaned, closing her eyes as Clint quickly tied her wrists together, his motions practiced and smooth.

"I love you too," he said.

He helped her shuffle up the bed so that her head was on a pillow, sweeping her hair out of the way to make sure she was not lying on it. Satisfied that she was comfortable, he kissed her nose, before looping the rope around one of the bars in the slatted headboard. He secured it tightly, making multiple loops to ensure she was well and truly bound. Natasha tugged at the rope experimentally. It did not give.

"Aww, look at my pretty kitten," smiled Clint. "All tied to the bed for me to play with. So gorgeous."

He dipped his head, latching onto her neck and kissing and sucking the sensitive skin. Natasha gasped, relishing the feeling of him sucking at her neck, the blood rushing to the surface of her skin. He never stayed in one place long enough to leave a love bite, careful not to leave any visible marks that might be awkward to explain at work, but the sensation of being sucked and marked, however temporarily, nevertheless sent a thrill through Natasha's body.

Clint moved down to her clavicle, kissing and licking along the bone, lavishing the area with attention. He worked his way along one collar, before returning to the middle and worshipping the second one, moving the other way. Natasha gasped at the unexpectedly erotic sensation. Clint took the reaction as encouragement and moaned, the vibrations travelling straight through his mouth and down her collar bone.

He descended once more, reaching her breasts and squeezing them hungrily. He licked along the undersides of each breast, before finally reaching her left nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. Natasha moaned, arching her back as he rolled his tongue around the sensitive nub as it hardened in his mouth. He licked and sucked, squeezed and pinched, her nipple becoming almost over-sensitised as he sucked, before finally moving to the other breast and repeating the process. He was thorough, determined to give as much attention and pleasure as possible with his mouth as he ravished her breasts.

Finally, he moved down, licking down her chest as his fingers scratched lightly at her ribs, somewhere between a tickle and a caress. Natasha squirmed under him, an explosive giggle rising in her chest as he ran his fingers along her ribs, definitely more of a tickle than a caress that time, before his hands finally came to a rest on her hips, stroking them as he appreciated her curves.

He shifted down the bed slightly, settling down so that his face was positioned between her thighs. Natasha held her breath, gazing down at him as he feasted his eyes on her dripping pussy. A small wet patch had formed below her on the bed, where her juices had run down and soaked the material.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, his stubble scratching at her sensitive skin, slowly making his way inwards as he licked and sucked his way upwards. His breath was ghosting against her most sensitive parts, his mouth mere inches away from where Natasha wanted him most desperately, the warmth of him tantalisingly close.

Finally, his mouth made contact with her pussy. He lapped his tongue against her dripping entrance, smothering his mouth in her juices, before licking a long, slow stripe upwards until he reached her clit. Natasha fought to control her breathing, overwhelmed by the pleasure of finally getting some attention on her neglected nether regions. She was soaking wet and throbbing, her pussy twitching with excitement.

Clint flicked his tongue against her clit, lavishing attention on the little bundle of nerves, alternating between light, teasing licks with the tip of his tongue, to broad, firmer licks over the entire area. He gripped her thighs, sucking at her clit, drawing it into his mouth and suckling at it. Natasha moaned, her bound hands shaking above her head as the pleasure began to build up, her clit engorged and sensitive as Clint feasted on her juices.

Clint's hand snaked its way between her legs, his index finger probing gently at the entrance of her pussy, slowly pushing in as he continued to lick and suck at her clit. Natasha let out a long, slow exhale, relaxing her muscles as his finger filled her up, rubbing at her most intimate places. She was soaking wet, her legs shaking with need. She spread her legs wider, wordlessly begging for more. A second finger slowly slipped in beside the first, stretching her, but it was not enough; she needed more, she needed Clint's cock inside of her.

"Please," she begged. "Fuck me."

Clint gave one last lick to her clit, before pulling his fingers out of her and sitting up. His face was flushed, his lips slick with a mixture of his saliva and her juices, his eyes dark with lust. He reached up and loosened his tie, pulling it off over his head and dropping it on the floor. Natasha went to help him with his shirt, only to find herself constrained, the ropes around her wrists securing her firmly to the bed. She moaned with frustration, causing Clint to smirk.

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, drawing it out and making a show of it, almost like a strip tease. He grinned as he revealed more and more of his chest with every undone button, teasing her with the excruciating slowness of his pace. Finally, the last button was slid from its button hole, revealing his glorious chest. He peeled the garment off and threw it on the floor, smirking as Natasha ogled his muscles and the trail of hair that ran down his chest towards his crotch.

He unbuckled his belt, pulling it free from the loops of his trousers and flinging it aside, before slowly undoing his zipper. The sound of him unzipping was deliciously obscene, promising all kinds of carnal pleasure and messy sheets. Natasha felt her pussy throb in anticipation, her eyes fixed on him as he pulled down his trousers and kicked them off, removing his socks at the same time, so that he was left in just his boxers.

His erection was bulging beneath the fabric, a small wet patch visible on the front from where he had been leaking pre-come. He finally pulled off his boxers. His cock sprang free from its confines, standing proudly erect. Natasha could feel her mouth watering as she stared at it: thick, 6 inches long, with a thick thatch of pubic hair and the head slick with pre-come.

He scooted up the bed, kneeling next to her head so that his cock was right in front of her face. He nudged the head of his cock against her lips, smearing pre-come there. Natasha opened her mouth, moaning as he slid it inside, her lips closing around his thick girth and sucking. The taste of salty pre-come filled her mouth, the rich, animal smell of his crotch filling her nostrils.

She sucked him hard, throwing herself into the experience. She loved his salty taste. She loved the sight of his thick cock so close. She loved the feeling of his balls, already heavy with come, resting against her face. When she finally pulled off for air, a giddy thrill went through her as she saw that some of her lipstick had transferred onto his shaft. She stared at the sight, mesmerised by the debauched image.

Clint finally pulled away and moved so that he was lying on top of her, between her parted thighs. She could feel the head of his cock between her legs, rubbing up and down, alternating between teasing her clit and rubbing at her dripping entrance. Her legs shook, infuriated by his maddening tease.

"Please..." she begged.

Clint smiled sweetly, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Yes, kitten?" he said. "Is there something you want?"

"Fuck me," said Natasha. "Please."

Clint lowered his head, kissing her gently whilst slowly pushing inside. Natasha clung to him, her fingernails digging into his back as he eased himself in. He went slowly, penetrating her just an inch at a time, moving gently so as to give her time to adjust to his thick girth. Natasha groaned as she grew accustomed to his size, giddy with pleasure as he rocked into her gently, finally resting with his balls nestled against her ass, as deep as he could go. He exhaled hard, his eyes closed with pleasure as he rested his forehead against Natasha's own, buried to the hilt in her hot, tight pussy.

"You feel so good," moaned Clint, opening his eyes.

He peppered her face with kisses, his rock-hard cock deep and unmoving inside of her, until Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for him to begin moving. Clint groaned, finally pulling out and then thrusting back in, burying his face in her neck as he built up a tempo, fucking her harder and rougher, drawing small gasps of pleasure from Natasha's throat.

Natasha closed her eyes, listening to the obscene sound of his balls slapping against her ass, the sound of her juices squelching intermixing with their moans and heavy breathing. She began to buck back against him, urging him on, the action catapulting Clint into a frenzy. He grunted and fucked into her hard, his cock pistoning in and out of her rapidly, sucking a love bite into her neck. Her arms, already bound with the rope, were suddenly pinned down Clint's hands too, as he took control, reminding her of his dominance.

Natasha gasped, spiralling deeper into blissful subspace, finally letting go of her thoughts, just concentrating on feeling. She focused on the feeling of him pounding into her pussy, eliciting those slopping wet noises as he did so, his thick cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Pleasure was building up inside her, that hot feeling of orgasm drawing ever closer as he fucked her hard, the walls of her pussy growing ever more sensitive with the stimulation.

Clint let go of one of her arms, reaching down to rub the palm of his hand against her clit. Natasha moaned loudly, the pleasure ratcheting up a notch as he applied firm, steady pressure against her clit, rubbing it in small circles as he fucked her, his thick cock pistoning in and out of her relentlessly. She could feel her orgasm building, her pussy growing wetter and tighter as she fought for breath, her body feeling as though it were screaming with the combined stimulation on her clit and g-spot.

She could tell that Clint was getting close too. He was sweating and grunting, the look on his face one of pure pleasure as he fucked her. His breath was hot and laboured, his breaths coming out in hard bursts, before he leaned down, biting down on her neck.

The action catapulted Natasha into her orgasm. She cried out as her pussy clenched down hard on his cock, spasming rhythmically as pleasure exploded through her body. Clint moaned loudly, his eyes screwing shut as the sensation of Natasha's pussy contracting around him triggered his own orgasm, his cock throbbing and shooting load after load of thick warm come inside of her.

They came down from their high slowly, breathing hard as they shuddered through the last waves of pleasure together. Natasha felt boneless, her brain awash with endorphins, her red-hot arousal finally sated. Clint pulled out of her with a plop, some of his come dribbling out of her and down her ass crack. She smiled lazily, loving the debauched way it felt.

Clint kissed her gently, before deftly untying the rope from her wrists, rubbing her hands delicately to check that her circulation was OK. Next, he reached down and finally removed her high heels, placing them on the floor, before draping a blanket over her and slipping into bed beside her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"You're such a good kitten," he said softly. "You did so well."

Natasha closed her eyes, nuzzling close to him, resting her head on his chest. From there, she could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady and familiar and comforting. She breathed in the scent of him, still floating in subspace, completely euphoric, her stresses completely melted away.

"I love you," she mumbled.

She could feel, rather than see, Clint's smile in response.

"I love you too," he said.

His fingers carded through her hair, gentle and caring. She purred, melting at the touch. They lay there for a long time, blissed out and content in one another's wordless company. Natasha listened to Clint's heartbeat, love swelling in her heart for him. Finally, several long minutes later, Clint spoke once more.

"Hey," he said.

Natasha could tell by his tone of voice that he was smirking. She opened her eyes, craning her neck to look up at him. That impish grin that she knew and loved so much was plastered across his face.

"What?" she said.

Clint laughed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"You were right," he grinned. "This was way better than going out to watch a movie."

**Author's Note:**

> STORY ART: I created [this story art](https://ao3-elle1991.tumblr.com/post/177594911871/black-widow-by-day-black-kitten-by-night-read-the), feel free to share it if you enjoyed it and want to give it a signal boost!
> 
> THANK YOU: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS: This was my first time writing F/M smut. What did you think? Let me know your thoughts - I love comments and kudos! :)
> 
> TUMBLR: I'm [ao3-elle1991](http://ao3-elle1991.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Feel free to follow/talk to me on there if you're feeling friendly!
> 
> FUTURE FICS: If you want to get an email whenever I post something new, then click on [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991) and become a user subscriber. Be aware that this is _different_ from the Subscribe button on the top of this page, which is for this story _only_ :)
> 
> OTHER STUFF I'VE WRITTEN:
> 
> [Fearless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8346310) (291,275 words) - A Black Widow origin story. Starting when Natasha was three years old and going to the present day, this story explores Natasha's life as a Red Room Academy student, KGB agent, SHIELD agent and an Avenger.
> 
> [Steve And Bucky's Kinky Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776473) (176,544 words) - 26 chapters of explicit porn-with-plot featuring Steve and Bucky. Or: the one where JARVIS goes rogue and kidnaps the Avengers until they can sort their mental health out, and Steve and Bucky fuck a lot and fall in love.
> 
> [Time After Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652011) (124,026 words) - Steve Rogers, Iraq war veteran and long-time loner, gets invited to a masquerade party at a kink club. There, he meets the mysterious Winter Soldier.
> 
> [Vengeance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7285612) (51,573 words) - Bucky falls from the train. Steve will do anything to take revenge on those responsible for his death - even if it means joining HYDRA.
> 
> [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704965) (40,706 words) - Bucky is a man with a big secret: for 70 years, he was HYDRA's weapon. Nevertheless, despite his dark past, he is trying to move on with his life and has even formed a relationship with Tony. All seems to be going well, until a security breach at SHIELD threatens to expose his past.
> 
> [Memento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268359) (31,043 words) - Steve awakes in an apocalyptic world - with no memory. Will he ever remember his past, or why he feels so drawn to fellow survivor Bucky?
> 
> [Love Is Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366393) (14,512 words) - After a mission goes horribly wrong, Natasha is left completely blind. As SHIELD scientists desperately seek a cure, Natasha struggles to come to terms with her disability.
> 
> [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624802) (12,931 words) - Clint and Natasha lose a bet. Phil gets them to dress up and act out some of his many Captain America fanboy fantasies.
> 
> [The Adventures Of Steve Rogers, Newsboy Extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153170) (11,161 words) - 7-year-old Steve has Selective Mutism. When Steve finds himself confronting a dangerous criminal, will he find the courage within himself to save the day - and even find his voice?
> 
> [I Like Cats, Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13646094) (10,526 words) - When the Avengers are torn apart by the split caused by the Sokovia Accords, a depressed Natasha lapses into a prolonged period of silence. Will she ever overcome her depression and mutism? Enter a very special cat named Midnight...
> 
> [The Black Widow Ice Cream Parlour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253527) (3,746 words) - Natasha meets one of the people whose lives she has saved, and finally gets the appreciation she deserves.
> 
> [The End Of The Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7088617) (3,433 words) - Bucky falls from the train to his assumed death. Steve has to come to terms with a world without him in it.
> 
> [Turkish Oil Wrestling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7013452) (2,620 words) - Steve and Bucky decide to have a wrestling match to settle an old score. Cue them stripping down to their pants, getting oiled up and engaging in a vigorous wrestling match that leaves them both hot and sweaty.
> 
> And more... Click my profile to see all my fics! <3


End file.
